


You didn't run fast enough

by DerekMyStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Derek lives in denial, Dirty Talk, First Time, I hope I tagged everything ugh, M/M, Mates, Mentions of knotting, Not Beta Read, Sex Toys, of course he does, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekMyStiles/pseuds/DerekMyStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't think he deserves anything good. Stiles (somehow accidentally) proves him otherwise. Thank god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't run fast enough

**Author's Note:**

> Set in not-so-distant future where Stiles is nineteen.  
> Derek probably never left. Scott is the Alpha.  
> I live in Nemeton-denial, so no darkness around anyone's heart.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine, I am sorry, English is not my first language.

When Derek jumps through Stiles‘ window, the younger man is just walking into his room wrapped in nothing but a towel, his cheeks slightly flushed and smell of arousal thick in the air. It makes the werewolf freeze for a second, breath deep through his mouth, compose himself. Meanwhile, Stiles finally notices him and flails, catching the towel just in time to prevent some accidental exposing (which Derek wouldn’t mind at all).

“What the hell?!” Stiles yells, clutching to the towel tightly, turning his side to Derek as if it would make Derek unsee things, unsee the wide line of his shoulders, unsee the strong muscles in his arms, unsee the pale line of his neck- “Well?!” Stiles yells again and Derek remembers that they have stuff to do.

“I- there is-“ Derek stammers, blushes and he hates it, hates that this _boy_ makes him so…  
“You alright, man?” Stiles asks, his voice suddenly full of concern and it makes something in Derek ache. He steels himself, puts on his mask of indifference and says, “There is an omega in the Preserve. Scott wants our help.”  
It’s Stiles’ turn to stammer and blush as he wrings his hands together, eyes looking at everything but Derek, “Right now? I was just- I mean- Give me ten minutes?” he finishes lamely and Derek is left to wonder what makes him so flushed, because Stiles is always first to rush into danger.  
“Right now. Get dressed,” Derek says instead, his voice ice cold and leaving no room for argument. He deliberately turns to face the window to give the younger man some privacy as he rummages around the room for his clothes. There is a sigh and finally mumbled “Let’s go.” and then Derek is driving them to the Preserve in his Camaro.

 

The omega puts up a fight. Or rather, manages to get between Stiles and rest of the pack, chases the human for a moment (before Derek takes him down with a roar) and then proceeds to plead for Scott’s mercy. Derek, as much as he hates Scott’s unwillingness to take lives _ever_ , hopes that the young Alpha stays like that. That he never finds out what it’s like to be betrayed, what it’s like when you have no other choice but to kill or be killed. Derek isn’t surprised when the Alpha flashes his eyes and then tells the omega to go and never come back or else… Nobody comments on the fact that “or else…” doesn’t really mean a bloodshed.

As they walk back to their cars, Derek can’t help but notice the unnatural way Stiles holds himself. He is too stiff, too careful with his steps and when Scott slaps him across his back, Stiles winces minutely. Scott, of course, doesn’t notice anything, already trailing behind Allison and Isaac. Derek wonders if the omega managed to somehow injure Stiles before Derek was able to intervene. But he can’t smell blood or pain on younger man when he drives him back to Stilinski residence. He doesn’t say anything, though, knows that it wouldn’t be appreciated if he even tried to mention that Stiles ran slower than usually when the omega chased after him.

Derek watches younger man walk stiffly to the front door, where he drops his keys. He stares at them for a moment, swears, bends down to pick them up, swears again and straightens quickly again, as if he forgot he can’t move this way. The second time, he crouches down slowly, picks the key up and disappears in the house. Derek hesitates for a moment, knows that he has no right to question Stiles’ readiness to run with wolves, but he can’t bear the thought of Stiles getting injured or worse, only because Derek chose not to get yelled at again for being concerned. He might deny his feelings for the younger man all he wants, but the idea of Stiles getting injured makes his blood boil.

He jumps through the window before Stiles even gets to his room and hovers awkwardly in the corner. The door open and Stiles just rolls his eyes at him, “What now? What is sooo important you couldn’t tell me in the car? Wait, let me guess, creeping in my room is way more dramatic, right?” Derek flinches, because… it’s not really his fault he is like that, that he can’t communicate normally, isn’t smooth and charming and instead lurks in the shadows and watches. But Stiles looks apologetic now, his eyes big and soft, as if he realized what impact his words make on the werewolf. He flails his right hand and mutters, “Sorry, I just… What do you need?”

Derek isn’t sure how to approach the topic, thinks that there is no right way to say “I am worried about you” and “you scared me; the idea of losing you scares me to death” without making Stiles freak out or snap at him. As he ponders over the right words, Stiles shuffles over to his bed and drops down, closing his eyes quickly and letting out a grunt; then younger man is blushing again, as if ashamed for not being completely okay. The faint scent of arousal gets thicker.  
“Are you… alright?” Derek asks finally.  
“Yeah..? Why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles asks, but isn’t really looking at Derek.  
“You… You seem stiff.”  
“Oh.” Stiles just says.  
“Are you injured?” Derek asks slowly, carefully.  
“No. I can run through the forest without injuring myself, thank you very much,” and there is a bitter edge to Stiles’ words, which makes the werewolf squirm. Stiles was snappy for last few months, always on the edge around Derek, more than he was before. As if he was waiting for something and Derek failed to deliver.  
“I didn’t mean-“ Derek grunts, sighs, “Just… You usually run faster and if you are injured, you might get hurt even more and-“  
“You try to run with something up your ass,” Stiles mutters quietly and if Derek wasn’t a werewolf, he surely wouldn’t hear. As it is, though, he just blurts out, “What?”

Stiles eyes get impossibly wide when he realizes he was heard and the blush on his cheeks gets even darker, “I think you should go, Derek.” He shifts again and the arousal in the air gets stifling and Derek… well. He takes a step closer, sniffing the air; he knows it’s rude, but Stiles has always smelled so good, like cookies and home and _mate_. “What did you mean?” Derek asks again.

Stiles smells embarrassed, but then he sets his jaw in determination and looks Derek straight in the eyes for the first time today, “I said – you try to run with something up your ass.”  
Derek frowns, because what does that even- “Oh god.” he chokes, his cock twitching minutely.  
“Yeah,” Stiles swallows, “That’s why I asked for ten minutes to… get it out again.”  
“I didn’t think… _Stiles_.” he knows he sounds wrecked, because he feels like his whole world got turned upside down. “Can I… can I see?” he says before he can stop himself and flushes.

Stiles stands up all of sudden, stopping right in front of the werewolf. “What do you want?”  
“You,” Derek whispers, realizes he is putting himself out there, offering himself to Stiles… and watches as shiver runs down Stiles’ body.  
“Yeah. Yeah, alright,” younger man mumbles, his hands sneaking around Derek’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. Derek freezes for a second and then his own hands wrap around Stiles’ hips, until his right hand runs back, resting on Stiles’ ass before squeezing and pulling the younger man against him. The movement makes Stiles groan and arch against the werewolf; he smirks when he feels Derek’s hardness against his thigh.

“Take your shirt off. No no no, take everything off,” Stiles says urgently, tugging at the material. Derek complies and then undresses Stiles too, stopping only when Stiles is only in his boxers.  
“Wow,” Stiles mutters as he hesitantly runs his fingers over Derek’s chest, making the werewolf shiver. “Are you sure about this?” Derek asks and Stiles nods enthusiastically, “Are _you_ sure about this?” And Derek can only kiss Stiles again, tasting his plush lips. Stiles drops down to his bed, rolling on his belly and pushing his ass up in the air; Derek mouth waters. “Are you gonna pull these of or..?” Stiles asks, smirk on his face as he wiggles his ass.

Derek is on him in a second, splaying his palms over his ass, kneading the cheeks firmly and Stiles groans. Finally, Derek hooks his fingers at the band of the boxers and pulls them down slowly, all the way down Stiles’ long legs until he finally throws them on the floor.

He wants to say something, but words fail him as he stares at the bright red plug stuck in Stiles’ hole. It’s a downright pornographical sight and Derek can’t stop himself; he pushes his thumb against the plug, moving it around a bit and Stiles’ writhes under him, moaning and grunting. Derek’s thumb moves from the plug to younger man’s rim, stretched tight around the toy and Stiles’ hips buck. “Derek, fuck, stop teasing!”

“Do you even know how you look like?” Derek says, his voice hoarse.  
“No, but I am sure you will tell me,” Stiles snickers, that little fucker.  
“You look like someone I’d like to ravish,” Derek admits and Stiles shivers.  
“Yeah, do it.”  
“You don’t know what you are saying.”  
“Oh, but I do. I am telling the hottest werewolf in the world to fuck me. And fuck me hard.”  
“Fuck. Fuck, yeah,” Derek groans and pulls at the plug carefully, trying to ease it out of Stiles’ hole.

When it’s finally out, it goes with an obscene pop and Derek growls, low and deep, digging his fingers into younger man’s hip.  
“You alright there, big guy?” Stiles asks, and if Derek wasn’t so turned on, he will wonder how Stiles does it, how is he so relaxed and okay with this, when it’s his first time doing this with anyone – Derek knows, just last week he heard him complain about lack of any “sexy times” happening to his “sexy sexy body”. He has to stop and take a deep breath, because knowing that Stiles trusts him with this…

“You are so wet. So wet and open and _ready_ for me, fuck, Stiles,” he growls out, pressing his thumb against Stiles’ loose hole.  
Stiles shudders, “God, I never thought you’d be so vocal in bed, this makes all my fantasies pale in comparison.”  
“You imagined this?” Derek asks, baffled. Stiles laughs.  
“Ever since I met you. I need you to fuck me like… year ago when I finally stopped being a jail-bait. So fuck me, Derek. Fuck me!” Stiles whines, pushing his ass towards the werewolf like offering.

Derek does hesitate and pushes two fingers inside the younger man; they slide in easily and Derek wastes no time, searching for Stiles’ prostate. Soon enough, Stiles arches his back, his fingers gripping at the sheets and he meowls. Derek keeps rubbing at the spot, lowering his head to nip at Stiles’ left asscheek, making the younger man squirm even more. “You smell so fucking good,” he rumbles and presses third finger in, twisting them all, “So fucking good. So good for me, so lose, like a bitch in heat, Stiles.” He draws his fingers free and Stiles moans at the loss, his hand reaching blindly for the drawer to his right, until he finally gives up and just grunts, “Lube.”

As Derek is lubing his cock up, Stiles turns so he is on his back, his pupils blown with lust, “Want to see you,” he mumbles and blushes, as if he just didn’t spend ten minutes with Derek’s fingers up his ass. Derek heart swells at that and leans forward to capture Stiles’ lips softly, trying to say everything with the kiss. By the way Stiles smiles into the kiss, he probably succeeded. “Ready?” Derek breaths out and Stiles nods, wrapping his legs around Derek as he pushes in slowly.

Stiles is – even after the plug – so tight that Derek need a second to compose himself, breathing heavily against the younger man’s neck. “You still here with me?” Stiles mumbles, his palms stroking over Derek’s arms. “Don’t wanna come just yet,” Derek mutters angrily, nipping at Stiles’ neck. “Wanted you for so long,” he breathes out as he finally moves, the friction making the both groan. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he says between each nip and kiss he gives Stiles’ pale skin. His hips start moving faster and Stiles clings to him, meeting his each thrust, sweet sounds leaving his lips like a prayer. “Want to knot you next time…” Derek breathes out, “Want to bite you and hold you down, while I knot you. Make you mine,” he rumbles, sounding more like an animal than human and for a second he is worried Stiles will push him away, but instead he pulls him closer, slamming their mouths together, until he finally say, “Yeah, fuck, I want that too, want to be yours.” And Derek whines, bites at Stiles shoulder and the younger man comes, pulsing around the werewolf, who quickly follows.

 

Derek wakes up slowly, his senses coming back one after another… First, he feels the warm body in his arms and fingers scratching at his scalp. Then, the smell of Stiles, of mate, of everything beautiful fills his lungs. When he finally opens his eyes, he finds Stiles’ face inches from his own, smiling at him softly. Derek blushes, he always felt kind of ashamed for his post-coital tiredness, but Stiles shuffles closer and kisses his nose softly, the gesture so sweet it makes Derek’s chest ache.

“Please tell me you are not going to freak out and run away,” Stiles says eventually, breaking the silence. Derek tightens his hold on younger man instead of answering and Stiles seems to understand him perfectly, curling closer into his chest.

“You said you want to… knot me,” Stiles mumbles after few minutes and Derek stills and quickly says, “I didn’t- we don’t- if you don’t want to… It’s… my wolf-“ but Stiles shushes him with finger pressed against his lips, his huge whiskey eyes clear and he stares into the werewolf’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me I am your mate?” the younger man asks, his voice small, hesitant.  
“How do you-“  
“The book you gave me like five months ago? The one about werewolves? There is a whole chapter about mating and it says… It says that werewolf knot only their real mates…”  
Derek wants to facepalm, because he really did gave Stiles that book, knowing very well what it’s about. And he should have known that Stiles will not forget about anything the book said.

“I was… afraid,” Derek admits, deciding he owes Stiles as much, owes him truth. “I am not… you know it better than anyone that I am… I didn’t want to ruin you.”  
“And now you want to ruin me?” Stiles says, jokingly, but Derek flinches anyway, trying to pull away, but Stiles is already gripping him tight, “Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You know you can’t ruin me, right?”  
Derek doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t trust himself, doesn’t believe he wouldn’t hurt Stiles eventually. “I couldn’t help myself anymore… You smelled so good, so… ready. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“  
“Oh, shut up. You should have and you did and it was perfect! You are perfect. Derek, look at me… You are perfect for me. I am your mate and you are mine. The book said that mates are… something that makes you stronger, better. Something that fixes and mends everything. I love you, Derek,” Stiles whispers and Derek feels like crying.  
He wants to say it back, but he doesn’t think he is ready, so he kisses Stiles and means it, hopes the kiss conveys everything. “I know,” Stiles mumbles, “I know, I know… just… don’t stop. We wasted years of kissing, we need to catch up!”

And Derek can only laugh, because of course Stiles doesn’t care about having a moment over something that will change their lives forever. Of course.


End file.
